ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dozin: Story of a Native
' ' *'Created by TheDragonGolen and NappasGoatee ' 1 day a Saiyan baby is born at 2:12 PM Age 737, on the same day as Goku. "Heh heh! Look at Joklin's son! He is even weaker than Kakorot!" A man said. "Heh heh! If they fought no one would win!" Another man said. "Well we know where we are gonna send this baby to! EARTH!" One man said but Joklin walked up but they already relesed the babies. "What have you done to my son!" Joklin said. "He is in a safe place it's called earth no get lost." Another man said. Joklin grabed the mens faces and threw them out of the ship! Dozin's mother walked up only to see that her son was gone. "My son!" Dozin's mother said "Where is he!" They both fell down in tears and layed on the ground waiting to die, that was exactly what was going to happen. The Trail to Earth When he landed on earth he could barly move but he got out and broke a whole tree with a power level of 1! "Honey, look a baby it looks like he's abandon!' A woman said. But for some odd reason he started to fly and he made it to Mount Paozu and was never rescued. 5 years later... "My name is Dozin and you're gonna die!" Dozin said as he pointed his fist at a man The man beged and pleaded for some odd reason. Dozin punched and made the man have a giant bruse on his face. Dozin then walked away and laughed. Until the man hit him in the back of the head with a bat. He then woke up in a new location, and a lady lead him to a Native American tribe He joined and asked "So, what do I do here?" They told him he could become a fighter, he started using bow and arrows and cross-bows. Until he had to learn how to fight with his fist he punched a man and he went threw a wall and they knew he was strong so they made him captain of the fighters. He soon met a friend named Deg and became his best friend. "Deg, Sona needs you she said it is SUPER important." Dozin said He walked over and he became a fighter. "I AM A FIGHTER DOZIN!" Deg said "That's great!" Dozin replied The walked and talked and then "RAWR!" A giant dinasor was there. "He's getting closer to outr village we need to protect!" Dozin screamed. Dozin jumped on the dinosaurs head and began to punched. The dinosaur soon fell and was knocked out cold. "We should get him away from here before he wakes up." Dozin said. The boys carried it to a very large plain. Then they headed home and stoped by a river. Dozin and Deg took of all there clothes and jumped in and caught 23 fish. They carried it home and had a feast. Then a man landed in there village and looked at Dozin with wided eyes. "My son!" The man said as he huged Dozin. "What is going on here?!" Dozin asked, pushing the man away. "Who is this idiot?" "It's me, your father!" the man replied, still smiling. "I have no clue how you are!" Dozin said, preparing to fight the strange man. "You look strong! I'm proud." the man said, crossing his arms. "Yeah Dozin is strong, trust me!" said Deg, smirking. "Son, let me test your strength!" the man said, standing back. "You just half way destroyed my village! I would love to kill you but I don't have time you idiot!" Dozin screamed "Awaken your true powers my son." The man said "SHUT UP!" Dozin screamed "I am your father, I survived Planet Vegeta's destruction but your mother didn't." The man said "How do you not know this, where is your tail what has happened to you?" "Frieza, he destroyed you race." The man said "Freezer, what ever this guy is I don't care about him!" Dozin said "My name is Joklin." The man said "Ok then Joklin, LEAVE!" Dozin screamed "Guess I have to kill you my son." Joklin said then he turned Super Saiyan "For not listening to me." "Well if you where my so called "Father" You would NOT be trying to kill me would you?" Dozin smirked "Oh and nice changing hair move." Dozin smirked and kicked Joklin in the chest knocking him into rocks. "Y-You little brat heh heh." Joklin said as he was knocked out in the ruble Dozin walked over and Joklin's hand came out and Joklin started flying and choking Dozin "G-G-GAH!" Dozin tried to say something Dozin punched Joklin in the face and made him go into the ground and then Dozin fell Joklin got up and Deg was coming over and he got shot with a beam "DEG NO!" Dozin screamed "Your friend is dead not join me my son." Joklin said "If you think im gonna join you you're out of your mind!" Dozin said. "You think so?" said Joklin. "Well, if you think you're so tough, fight me!" "Fine!" Dozin said. Dozin rushed quickly towards Joklin, but Joklin sidestepped out of his way, and elblowed him in the head, making Dozin fall over. "OW! NOW IM MAD!" Dozin screamed. Dozin's aura got high, and he began to do a bunch of rush attacks. "See, I am teaching you how to use your true powers!" Joklin screamed. Dozin was so mad he only could focus on killing Joklin. Joklin began to punch Dozin. Dozin fell to the ground, and started to feel that there was no way he could beat this strange man. "Now, don't tell me that this is all you've got?!" Joklin asked. "You'll pay for this!" said Dozin. "If you're too angry, you can't focus on your fighting!" Joklin said, slapping Dozin. "You need to concentrate on all you have." Dozin concentrated and blasted an Orange Beam into Joklin's chest. "I-I did it!" Dozin screamed jumping and laughing, then he looked at Deg "I am going on my own journey, I need to go on my own. He was my Father and I know that." Dozin's Journey Dozin began to punch the tree, but getting pushed back by his force. "Damn!" Screamed Dozin Dozin began kicking the tree and knocking it down. "There we go." Dozin said smiling "Hello." Goku said "Um, who are you?" Dozin asked "I'm Goku." Goku said smiling Dozin sat down. "Wanna fight?" Goku asked "Why?" Dozin asked "Because I want to." Goku replied Dozin got up and pushed Goku into a moutain "UH OH!" Dozin screamed Goku however, cilmbed from the mountain with no harm, brushing off the dust on his Gi. "Wow, you sure pack quite a punch!" Goku said, walking back to Dozin. "Um, excause me, I still don't have a single clue about who you are." Dozin said. "Well, I can tell you after our little spar has ended, huh?" Goku said, crossing his arms. "Well, I am still unsure, but ok." Dozin said, preparing a fighting stance, ready for more combat. Goku also took on a fighting stance, staring at Dozin, preparing for a chance to strike. "Ok there, you ready?" Goku asked, cracking his nuckles. "Yes, I am ready for anything you will throw at me!" Dozin said, standing back one foot. "Ha, that's the spirit, now get ready!" Goku swiftly moved to the right, trying to confuse Dozin, zipping past him back and forth. Dozin went not falling for the trick and punching Goku into a tree "This kid can survive anything!" Dozin said Dozin went over then Goku jumped out of the blocks of wood. Goku surprised Dozin, jumping to his left, elbowing Dozin in the face, knocking him over, as Dozin holds his head in pain. "You need to learn on how to improve your guard." Goku said, rubbing his hands. "Well....can you teach me?" said Dozin, rubbing his head. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by TheDragonGolen Category:Native Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Fan Fiction by Nappa'sgoatee